New Addition
by Moonstruck625
Summary: 20 year old Raven Alloy has special... abilities. She can wipe out Chitari, turn invisible, she can fly and catch on fire any time she wants. Are these powers going to put her on S.H.I.E.L.D's want list or watch list?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I'm starting a new Avengers story as you can see. I'm actually watching the movie right now, I have 15 minutes left, Tony just took the nuke to space, but that doesn't matter right now. I came up with an idea, what if they have a new Avenger? You see, there is only one girl Avenger and they need another. I know I mostly write from a girl's perspective but I am a girl and that's what is easiest for me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers; (or Human Torch and Invisible Girl's powers) I only own the characters you have never heard of. The OC's name was not my making, but my best friend. **

**Steve POV**

_Barton, can you take the strays? Stark, can you create a diversion?_

_Sure Cap, tony can you give me a lift up to that roof?_

_Roger that._

With that Tony and Barton were off doing their tasks. Natasha and I were on the ground fending off the Chitari when and unknown force takes down one after another. Chitari after Chitari fall, catching on fire by the invisible force. I'm about to point it out to Natasha but she has already noticed.

"What in the world is catching them on fire, Captain?"

"I don't know Romanoff. Can you spot anything?"

"Nope, you?"

The battle was getting harder. Natasha had gone up to the top of the Stark tower to see if she could shut down the portal.

_Stark we need to get ready to shut down the portal._

_Not yet. I have a nuke coming in and I know exactly where to put it._

Tony flew past us with the nuke in his hands. He flew up into the portal and he let it fly into the ship. All the Chitari fell, but Tony didn't.

_Natasha, close it._

She stabbed the Scepter into the cube and the portal started to close, Tony fell through just before it closed.

"Son of a gun. He did it!" I exclaimed.

"He's not slowing down!" Thor said in fear for his new friend. He swung is hammer and Hulk got ready to jump but something caught him and brought him down next to us. As the force set him down it revealed itself.

**Raven POV**

I set tony down and I let everybody see me. I wear a grey and white skin tight suit that is resistant to fire and it can turn invisible with me. They stare in shock at the girl that sits before them.

"Who are you?" asks Captain America

"My name is Raven Alloy. I helped y'all get rid of all the creepy Chitari, but that's not important right now." I reach down and I put my hands on Tony's chest, I have small fires on each of my fingers. His suit catches them and his suit boots up and he jolts awake.

"What the heck happened here? Who is this and why are her fingers on fire?" wow Tony; you want to know about my fingers.

"This is Raven Alloy, she helped us defeat the Chitari, she saved you and I believe that she has powers." Replies Captain.

"Thank you Captain America, for stating the obvious about my powers. I can turn into a flying torchand I can turn invisible, see?" I take a step back and I catch on fire, I bend my knees just a little and I shoot off leaving a trail of fire behind me. I make a decision and spell out Avengers in the sky before landing. I 'burn out' and I turn invisible.

"Simple. Most definitely easier than engineering an electrical suit." I say to the team of super heroes.

"Yup way easier." Whoa. That's a lot for Clint to say.

"So Raven. Are you interested in talking to Director Fury?"

"Maybe. What for?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D could use someone with your abilities." Captain A- Steve is very good at persuasion, even more so with his boyish charm.

**A/N: I hope that you enjoy this first chapter. Please favorite, follow, and review. Sorry in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**-CSG**


	2. Teaser

**A/N: You guys are gonna hate me. I felt the need to do a teaser for one of my later chapters. I've been doing state wide testing ALL week long. With all the testing I don't have time for a full chapter just yet but I'm working on it. Enjoy your teaser!**

**3****rd**** person POV**

The umpteenth meeting with Director Fury had ended about 10 minutes ago and as everyone was leaving Raven and Steve had been in the hall a little bit longer than everyone else. Just as they passed by the meeting room they hard Fury and Coulson talking about Raven.

"_I don't care how good she is now! I don't want a new Natasha thing here. The first one was hard enough_" barked out Fury.

"_Director, I realize that Raven has been on the watch list but look how she did, please. She just needs special training." _Pleaded Coulson.

Steven was surprised Coulson never pleaded unless it was horribly important. Raven looked tense so he walked her outside. When they got to the parking lot, the pressure got to them and the two kissed.

They hid behind the S.H.I.E.L.D building. Raven had him by the collar of his shirt and her back was on the wall. Raven and Steven were kissing, with lots of passion. The two not yet lovers pulled back for air.

"Raven this is dangerous." Steve had said out of worry for the girl he had loved since the first time he laid eyes on her.

"And your point is?" Raven asked back.

"Well we just over heard Coulson and Fury saying that you were on their watch list for quite a while. Wedon't even know if they will make you an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D yet."

"Let me see, you are a super solider/ Avenger and your worried about who you girlfriend is?"she asked fully curious.

"Your girlfriend offer does seem like a good idea now… maybe it could work." He smiled as he leaned in again to kiss Raven.

What they didn't see in the window above them was a very angry agent…

**A/N: I hope that you enjoy this teaser chapter. Please tell who you think the agent or avenger should be. (girl or boy) Please favorite, follow, and review. Sorry in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**-CSG**


	3. Real Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! Good news, I am going to Houston right now and I brought my laptop with me. Now on to the stories. I'm trying something new! Yay new things! So I am going to write some new stories, but I am going to finish the entire thing before I upload. It will still come in different chapters but then you don't need to wait forever for me to update *thinks: stupid school*, I would like you to comment whether or not you think that this is a good idea.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own ideas and OCs**

* * *

**Nick POV**

"So, Raven. What makes you think that helping out once can wipe your slate clean of red?"

"Well Nick, remember that time you thought Agent Marcus went MIA, and then he magically shows up in a hospital. That was me. Then there was also the time that time when Agent Hill was dangling from the edge of a burning building 500 ft. in the air. I pulled her up and flew her to your ships with only minor burns from my hands."

Fury was starting to wonder what the point of this meeting was. Sure she saved hundreds of people but she had killed just as many.

"Raven listen you have been on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s watch list for quite a while and I just don't know what to do with you. We've seen you change so much from that little girl trying to master her powers in a lab in Scotland. Then you broke away and became the person you are now trying to strip of evil." Says Nick truthfully.

"That is touching but do I look the kind of person that can show emotion at any time?" Nick sighed at the statement. He wouldn't tell anyone but it broke his heart to see a girl as young as Raven so corrupted. She was even worse that Natasha.

"Okay meeting over, go and do what you want but come in next week, twice." Fury commands as Raven huffs and reluctantly agrees.

**Raven POV**

WORST MEETING EVER! Raven was starting to zone out when she bumped into Bruce.

"Oh! Sorry Bruce I was zoning out!" Raven said trying to avoid disaster.

"It's fine. I was actually just looking for you. Do you think that you would be okay with me running so tests on you to see what in your genes made you a metta-human?" he asks also trying to avoid disaster. She thought about it for a second before she said yes and followed Banner to his lab.

"So what are you hoping to get out of this Bruce?" Raven asked while she sat on the chair and he put wires on her.

"Well if you don't burn me I may be able to tell you how you got your powers, when you got them and who you got them from." He described thoughtfully.

Doesn't sound that bad. Right?

"Let's get started." He said excitedly. Raven nodded her head and sat back on the flame retardant chair. Banner walked over to his monitors and pulled up pictures of Raven's brain, vitals, and her DNA pattern. Raven was just about to say something, Bruce shocked her. She caught fire and screamed out in anger, fear, and pain.

"OH MY GOSH! What the ducking help?! Are you trying to kill yourself Bruce?" She yelled out at him.

"Sorry, but I did find something. Something that could be of great use."

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Please favorite, follow, and review. Sorry in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes. So sorry about short chapters! :(**

**-CSG**


End file.
